The Confrontation
by AK47908
Summary: Captain Rex meets an old friend, now enemy. Will he fight back, or succumb?
1. Chapter 1

Former Captain Rex walked across towards the big, hanger bay doors where the "Ghost" awaited. His twin DC-17s siting in their holsters on either side of his hip. As he pushed a few buttons the doors hissed open and he stepped inside. He stepped into the dark hanger and the doors hissed shut behind him. He could hear faint breathing across the hanger. As the lights flickered on his eyes widened and he raised his blasters in a stance he hasn't used in a long time, one blaster in front of the other. The three figures across the room turned around and looked at him. Two storm troopers stood on either side of the darkest figure, and they both raised their weapons. The figure in the middle was holding something as he turned around. A helmet, Rex's Phase II helmet.

"No" The figure spoke in a calm manner, his voice deep and metallic. The storm trooper's posture became less tense, but their weapons were still raised. The figure spoke up again "CT-7567.." He said, his respirator breathing steadily.

Rex spoke up "No one has called me that since.."

"The Clone Wars" The mysterious figure finished. Rex gave a small smirk.

"The same can be said for you, General Skywalker. There's only one other person left in this galaxy who knows my CT number." Rex said. Darth Vader clenched his fists in anger, and under his mask he ground his teeth. He thought about ordering his troopers to take out the old Clone, but decided against it.

"Anakin Skywalker died long ago. He was weak, I..I am powerful!" Darth Vader responded, in an angry tone.

"Anakin Skywalker was a better man then you ever will be, Vader!" Rex responded harshly. "And the man that wore that helmet" Rex nodded at his helmet that Vader held in his free hand. "Followed him with honor, but now he stands before him in disgust!" Rex finished, spitting on the floor.

"Kill him." Darth Vader ordered, in a very stale tone. As if unmoved by the fact that he just gave the kill command to his former Captain, and friend. The two storm troopers raised their weapons again but Rex was quicker, pulling the trigger he put a laser through the breastplate of one, and shot the other in the arm. The one he shot first keeled over onto his knees and died as he plummeted to the floor. The storm trooper he shot in the arm dropped his weapon and it clattered onto the floor, the trooper grabbed at the gaping wound in his arm, only to be shot three more times. They all pierced his torso and the trooper fell backwards. Dead before he even hit the floor.

"Gonna take more than your lousy..storm troopers to take me out Skywalker!" Rex yelled. Vader reached for his light saber and grabbed it, but before he could ignite it Rex shot it out of his hand. It skidded across the floor and stopped at the loading ramp to the Ghost, and Rex continued his bombardment, firing 4 more shots. Vader summoned the force and blocked them all with his hand, using the force to take both weapons from Rex's hands. Vader forced crushed them into nothing, and let their remains fall to the floor.

"Captain Rex, I thought you were a smart Clone!" Vader, yelled. He picked Rex up with the force, slowly crushing his windpipe. Rex struggled, he kicked and groaned as he was pushed into the wall. Vader slowly walked forward.

"You could have lead the Five Hundred and First, Captain! Together we could have ruled the galaxy!" Rex yelled, stepping closer.

"I..I would rather die!" Rex desperately responded, using what little strength he had left to kick upwards, striking Vader's helmet jaw. Vader dropped Rex and staggered backwards, his breathing increasing steadily. As Vader regained his composure he looked up to see Rex charging forward! Rex wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord's waist and tackled him to the ground. He began relentlessly punching his old General.

"Raaaagh!" The Clone yelled in sheer rage. One, two, three, four. Rex didn't hold back. He sent a few punches to Vader's gut, striking the control panel a few times. Vader's quick, but steady breathing turned into quick wheezing.

"You tried to make me kill the ones that I trusted! That I loved!" Rex yelled. "I trusted you!" Rex yelled again. "Kix disappeared because YOU couldn't protect him! YOU called off the search!" Rex finished, still throwing punches. His knuckles became raw and bloody.

"There was nothing to be DONE!" Vader yelled, using what little strength he had left to force push Rex against the wall. Rex flew back and slammed into the wall, then to the ground with a loud _thud_. Rex groaned, struggling to stand up. He rubbed his head as he looked up, on his handes and knees to support himself. His vision was blurry but he could make out the Sith slowly stepping forward.

"You..You murdered all those younglings" Rex started weakly, struggling to catch a breath in between words. "You made my men do the rest! I..I ran..I couldn't..I ran with Jesse...but the last thing I remember is Fox putting a round into Jesse and then Cody..Cody tried to talk me out of leaving.." Rex finished, tearing up. Vader had gotten closer, and he summonded the force to pull his light saber towards him. He gripped it tightly and ignited the deadly weapon. The red blade made Rex's heart pound.

"Jesse died before he hit the floor" Vader said, his respirator still causing him to wheeze.

"And now.." Vader began, raising his weapon. "So will you." Vader swung his weapon at Rex.

"Ahhhhhhgh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rex shot up and yelled. He began to pant, and he could feel sweat drip down from his forehead.

"By the Force.." He muttered to himself. His room was eerily quiet, but he heard the sound of soft footsteps run down the hallway, and his door sliding open. Ahsoka burst in, igniting one of her lightsabers. He sat there, looking at her. She looked back at him.

"Rex.." Ahoska said softly. She turned off her saber and dropped it on a box next to the doorway. Crawling into bed, she brought Rex into a hug. Rex's eyes were wide and he continued to pant, although his breathing began to slow down.

"I..I was there..and..and he.." Rex began. Ahoska put a finger over his mouth and shushed him.

"It's alright Rex. You're here. You're with me and the Ghost Crew." She said looking down at him. "You're not in the Clone Wars anymore." She whispered, flashing him a warm smile. She thought this was the nightmares that Rex told her about. She remembered, although she wasn't quite right.

"Yeah..that..that's all it was..nightmares of the Clone Wars..just..just nightmares.." Rex finished. A single tear shed from his eye, slowly sliding down his cheek as he sighed and slammed his head back onto his pillow. Ahsoka grabbed the other pillow and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"The nightmares aren't over.."


End file.
